


Punishment

by nyxiu



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alpha!Alfred, Dirty Talk, Domination, Humiliation, M/M, Omegaverse, Oral, PWP, Rough Sex, USUK - Freeform, drunk!arthur, omega!Arthur
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-25
Updated: 2015-11-25
Packaged: 2018-05-03 08:11:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5283332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nyxiu/pseuds/nyxiu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It wouldn't be a punishment if you enjoyed it, now would it?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Punishment

Arthur couldn't stifle the loud squeak escaping his bruised lips as his unprepared back was slammed, quite forcefully, into the wall behind him. He whimpered and squirmed, trying to form articulate words though, much to his misfortune, his tightened throat was preventing him from properly doing so. "A-Alfred, I..." He glanced over at the comfortable looking bed across the room- he wouldn't mind being slammed against that instead.

 

" _You fucking **slut**_." The taller man above him gave a low growl, his piercing blue eyes staring down. He was absolutely enraged, eyes slightly widened and if Arthur wasn't dreaming, the shade of those orbs seemed to be quite a bit darker than they usually were. Oh _god_. Arthur absolutely loathed the way he was reacting to the other's anger, and he knew Alfred could smell it. Slick was already dripping down his pale, soft thighs, exposed due to the fact he was wearing shorts.

 

He licked his lips, eyes drooping half-lidded, but they went wide again not even a second later when he felt himself slammed into against the wall a second time, the act earning a loud cry from the omega.

 

" _Fuck_ , you're leaking slick already?" The blue-eyed man scoffed in a condescending tone. "Such a filthy harlot, your eyes say it all. You want me to fuck you, huh? I'm not sure I want to, though. After seeing you flirt with those alphas, I'm under the impression that you're not much more than a dirty loose whore."

 

"Mnn-aah..." Arthur couldn't help such a wanton sound from escaping his lips. "N-No...Not true..." He vehemently tried to protest, despite the fact that he presented himself completely, well, just like Alfred described him at the moment.

 

A bit of drool leaked down from the side of his mouth and he was biting down on his already red and bruised lips so hard they'd definitely bleed. Arthur mentally hit himself. What was he thinking?! He couldn't believe how out of hand he had gotten earlier that evening now that he was a bit more sober. It hurt his head to think about it, well, it hurt his head to even _think,_  but he did remember ignoring his alpha's attempts to stop his drinking in exchange for going out with some other guys who offered to fuel his vice, wagging wads of cash in his face. At the promise of more of that sweet, tempting drink, the omega just couldn't refuse.

 

He was effectively cut off from his thoughts by a harsh tug on his blond locks. " _ **Look. At. Me**._ " Alfred demanded, pulling even harder to bring the other's face closer to his own. "What're you thinking about? Huh? Is it about those alphas? Do you wish you were with them, fucking all your orifices just like you want?"

 

Even with the situation he was currently in, Arthur was completely appalled. "No!" He exclaimed, almost immediately while grabbing onto the other's dress shirt tightly paying no mind he was wrinkling the cloth. "I only want you!" The green-eyed man said in an almost shaky voice, tears threatening to fall from his cheeks. His lower lip trembled before he spoke again.

 

"I only want your cock, please Alfred I- _Ah!_ " Green eyes went wide as he watched his mate bite down hard into his shoulder, leaving a mark behind. "Shut up, don't wanna hear your excuses." He took the omega's slim hips into a bruising grip and pulled his warm, drunken form against his own.

 

"You think I'm just gonna let you off scot-free? Huh? You're gonna have to be punished, I'll ensure you won't be able to walk the next morning. Better yet? Why not make it the whole week, so you can't run off and whore yourself out to anyone willing to fuck you?" With that, he forcefully pushed the other down onto the nearby desk, the alpha's work related papers flying all over the place with the action, though he acted as if they weren't of any importance. Arthur looked up at the other with wide eyes, oddly enough trembling with desire and _not_ fear.

 

The taller man looked down at the other, trying to will away a smirk but ultimately failing. How cute his omega was. He needed to discipline him, however. No matter how lax an alpha was one wouldn't let a fault like Arthur's slip without consequences in any situation.

 

He slammed in hard. With no warning at all, Alfred thrust into the other, nails digging into pale skin which added to the multitude of marks and hickeys on the smaller man's easily bruised body.

 

Arthur let out a scream much louder than he would have wanted it to be, but in these circumstances he had completely forgotten how to even feel ashamed. He felt shivers run down his spine as he felt his lover's long, thick cock thrust into him repeatedly and oh so _roughly_ , but Arthur's wanton moans and squeaks did nothing but indicate he wanted more.

 

Warm with drink, the omega couldn't control the way his body reacted at all. He shuddered and threw his head back, digging his sharp nails into Alfred's hardened back. "I-I'll cum soon..." He panted out a warning, eyes shut tightly.

 

Before he could release, however, Arty felt a soft, seemingly silk cloth wrap around his hard, dripping length and Alfred's cock slowly pull out of his wet (and now dripping) hole, making the omega wail in disappointment. He looked up at his alpha, eyes half lidded and brows furrowed in confusion. Alfred grabbed a small, plastic vibrator that Arthur was all too familiar with. It came with a remote control that the alpha obviously was planning on using.

 

"It wouldn't be a punishment if you enjoyed it, now would it?" The alpha asked rhetorically, a devious smirk on his lips as he grasped onto his own still hardened cock.

 

Forcing the omega by the hair to turn around and get down on his hands and knees, he positioned himself in front of Arthur and shoved his member into the other's mouth, eliciting a loud malicious moan from the omega. Arthur felt his reddened thighs twitch in need as he took the other's cock deeper into his mouth and eventually the back of his throat.

 

Holding his breath, he slowly bobbed his head and tried to savor the taste the best he could but gagged when he felt the other's cock pull out onto to slam in again forcefully. Alfred dug his nails into the other's scalp and continued to just _fuck_ the other's mouth, licking his lips at just how much his omega seemed to enjoy being defiled like this. He kept slamming into the wet hole before pulling out, climaxing all over the other's face. As cum spurted all over his freckled cheeks and wet lips, Arthur couldn't do anything but moan, swallowing some of the cum that had gotten into his mouth. The omega closed his eyes and arched his back expectantly waiting, for the other to try and do something to him again, but nothing ever came.

 

He slowly opened his eyes to find his alpha turned around, zipping up his jeans and opening the door to leave. "A-Al? You're not just..."

 

The blue-eyed man responded with a smirk, pulling the remote which controlled the vibrator out of his pocket and setting it on high, earning a wail of pleasure from his mate. "I hope you'll use this time alone to try and think about to atone for your mistakes." Alfred stated before slamming the door shut behind him.

**Author's Note:**

> Wowo thanks for reading!! I probably can't do smut to save my life OTL but I tried! Please feel free to point out any mistakes or where I could have worded things differently. (English is not my first language, so I am trying to learn!) Thank you! I'll probably be doing an omake chapter with hopefully more detail.


End file.
